Leto
Leto'' ''- tytanida macierzyństwa i bezpieczeństwa, obrończyni młodych, córka Fojbe i Kojosa, siostra Asterii. Matka Apollina i Artemidy, poczętych z Zeusem pod postaciami przepiórek. Jej rzymską odpowiedniczką jest Latona, która w języku polskim jest jednym z imion Leto. Historia Początki Za miejsce narodzin Leto uznaje się Kos. Diodorus jest twierdził, że narodziła się ona w kraju Hiperborejczyków. Była córką tytanów Kojosa i Fojbe oraz siostrą Asterii. Apollo i Artemida W pewnym momencie Leto miała rozmans z królem bogów, Zeusem. Żona Zeusa, Hera, która wiedziała, że tytanida urodzi bardzo potężne potomstwo przeklęła Leto, że nie mogła urodzić dzieci na żadnym stałym lądzie. Córka Kojosa błąkała się po wszystkich lądach, by się przekonać, czy któreś z nich nie pozwoli jej narodzić. Niektóre mity mówią nawet, że pod postacią wilkołaka przybyła do krajów Hiperborejczyków, gdzie podobno się narodziła. W pewnym momencie dotarła do należącej do jej matki Fojbe Wyroczni w Delfach, gdzie jednak została wypędzona przez stworzonego ze zgnilizny wielkiego smoka (według niektórych wersji: węża) Pytona. W końcu znalazła pływającą swobodnie wyspę Delos, na której narodziła Artemidę, a następnie Apollina, a wyspa zakorzeniła się w ziemi. Przypłynęły na nią także łąbędzie, a sama wyspa obrosła w kwiaty. Inne wersje jednak podają, że bogini łowów urodziła się w Ortydzie i pomogła matce przebyć cieśninę, a po dziewięciu dniach na górze Kyntos na świat przybył Apollo. Przy narodzinach boga łucznictwa, oprócz Artemidy (bogini położnic) pomagały wszystkie boginie, w tym tytanidy Rea, Temida, Dione i Amfitryta. Jako jedyne nie przybyły Hera i Ejlejtyja. Bogini porodu ostatecznie przybywa, gdy pozostałe bóstwa wysłały do niej Iris. Gdy córka Zeusa pojawiła się na wyspie, zaczął się poród. Niobe Gdy Niobe nie zechciała oddawać czci Leto mówiąc, że ma więcej dzieci niż ona, (bo aż 14), bogini nasłała swoją parę bliźniaków na jej miasto. Nagle wszyscy mieszkańcy (poza rodziną królewską) zamieniła się w kamień. Nagle pojawiła się Artemida i Apollo. Każde z nich zaczęło strzelać do dzieci Niobe (Artemida do dziewczynek, a Apollo do chłopców). Bóg piękna zabił również Amfiona (męża Niobe), który chciał bronić swoich dzieci. Zrozpaczona Niobe uciekła na górę w Azji Mniejszej, gdzie płakała tak wiele, że Zeus się zlitował i zamienił ją w górę Sipylos. Odmienił także mieszkańców Teb, by mogli pochować rodzinę królewską. Tytios Pewnego razu w drodze do Delf Leto napadł wielki potwór, syn Zeusa, Tytios nasłany przez Herę, która wciąż nienawidziła tytanidy za związek z jej mężem. Przed porwaniem boginię uratowały jej dzieci, Apollo i Artemida, które zabiły Tytiosa strzałami, po czym zeszły do Hadesu i wymusiły na Panu Podziemia, by dał bratankowi straszną karę - podobnie jak Priometeusz był przywiązany do skał Kaukazu, Tytiso miał być przywiązany do ziemi, a sęp miał mu zjadać wątrobę. Tyfonomachia Leto pojawia się na krótko w micie o tym jak Tyfon chciał zniszczyć Olimp i jego mieszkańców. Zamieniona w ryjówkę wraz z innymi bogami uciekła do Egiptu. Grecy tłumaczyli, że po tym jak tytanida w postaci ptaka pojawiła się w tym gorącym kraju, Egipcjanie zaczęli czcić Wadżet. Galeria Latona with the infants Apollo and Artemis, by Francesco Pozzi, 1824, marble - Sculpture Gallery, Chatsworth House - Derbyshire, England - DSC03504.jpg Tityos Leto Louvre G42.jpg|Waza przedstawiająca Tytiosa usiłującego porwać Leto. Kategoria:Tytani Kategoria:Kochanki Zeusa Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mitologia grecka